Please Come Back
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: Sasuke has run away to Orochimaru and Naruto has gone after him. Will Naruto be able to bring him back home? Will he tell Sasuke how he truly feels? Or will he just let the one person he loves just leave?


**Erin:** Hey! Another one shot! Also it's of my favorite couple Sasuke and Naruto!

This is a request so here is the information

**Requested By:** Teo555 (Neji)

**Request:**

So, anyways…do you think you can write a NaruSasu M fic? Make sure Naruto's on top though…

**Erin:** WARNING! THIS IS A RATED M FANFICTION! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GUY ON GUY DON'T READ! I just had to make that clear. Neji I hope you like it! I worked hard on it for you. It was very hard not to put Sasuke on top cause I always have him on top! I did it though! Naruto is on top and sexy doing it… *Mental image in head* *Shakes head* Okay well enough talking and read!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any characters in it.

* * *

Please Come Back

"Sasuke!" the blonde ninja shouted to the ninja over the fall. "Why? Why did you become like this?"

Sasuke turned slowly around to face Naruto the curse mark covering have of his face. Naruto wasn't quite sure what it was but he knew that, that mark was something dangerous.

"Why does it matter what I become?" Sasuke replied. "I have my own path to follow. No matter who it is no one has the right to tell me what to do. I'm not going to involve myself with Konoha anymore. Go home."

Naruto just stared at him. His heart felt like it was being ripped out.

He bit his lip and held back the tears as he replied, "Everyone, everyone risked their lives to bring you home! I risked my life for you."

"Well good for them," Sasuke said not hearing the last part.

He turned walking off not even glancing back. Naruto's fist clinched pain, anger, sadness swelling up inside. He took off running, flying across the fall. Sasuke turned around.

"How could you think of me that way?" Naruto shouted landing on top of the Uchiha.

Naruto raised his hand to punch Sasuke. He stared into his eyes seeing no emotion. Naruto's teeth gritted together as he punched him. The punch hardly contained any force what so ever. A small amount of blood trickled down Sasuke's lip his face turning to face Naruto's. Sasuke spit on his face the blood in his mouth.

'_No Naruto!'_ Naruto told himself. _'You swore that you wouldn't cry! Don't show you pain, your sadness! Not to him! Not to someone you love!'_

Naruto gripped Sasuke's shirt pulling him up to look into his eyes.

"'Us' you say?" Sasuke asked. "Did I become any stronger by staying with those so called comrades? I'm going to Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru is the one who killed the Third Hokage and tried to destroy Konoha," Naruto told him. "Do you actually think that he will give you power for free? He just wants your body as a container nothing more! You might not come back! You might be killed! Like I would ever be able to let you go so easily! How can I when, when I-" Naruto stopped. How could he say it? Say those three simple words. Try as he might a tear a single tear ran down his face. "Damn it! Why can't I? Why can't I ever hold my emotions in when it comes to you? Why do I love you?"

The tears now fell hard. They blurred his vision. Sasuke just stared now. The emotionless eyes now held quite a lot of emotion. Sasuke slowly reached up his hand to stroke the young blondes face, whipping the tears away. He leaned up closer to Naruto so close that he could feel the others deep breathing. He kissed the young ninja on top of himself.

Naruto just sat there shocked. He had never expected Sasuke to kiss him. Slowly as the kiss progressed and the tears stopped Naruto found himself kissing back. The curse disappeared from his face the seal reforming.

Sasuke's hand entangled in Naruto's blonde mass of hair pulling him closer. He nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip causing a groan to come from the blonde. Naruto pushed him down to the ground kissing deeper, licking Sasuke's bottom lip before entering the awaiting mouth. Their tongues intertwined before the tongue explored his mouth. Naruto's hand slipped under Sasuke's shirt feeling his nicely toned abs. Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's shirt pulling it off only breaking the kiss for a second. Naruto kissed the lining of his jaw before making his way down Sasuke's chest. Sasuke unzipped Naruto's jacket removing it from the blonde and it was soon followed by his shirt. Naruto kissed and suckled on Sasuke's nipple. A moan escaped his lips as Sasuke arched his back. When he finished Naruto paid the same respect to Sasuke's other nipple. He unzipped the boy's pants pulling them down and discarding them along with his boxers. Naruto kissed around the membrane causing gasps to escape from Sasuke. Sasuke's fingers dug into the ground. The blonde took the now hardened membrane in his mouth suckling and licking it.

"Nar-Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto began to suck harder, faster. Using his tongue as well. Sasuke's erection began to build up. He could no longer hold it in. His erection came into Naruto's mouth who greedily gobbled it up. Sasuke panted sweating. Naruto leaned forward kissing the boy deeply. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck pulling him closer. Finally after a long passionate kiss Naruto pulled away to breath.

"Naruto, I, I love you too," Sasuke stuttered out.

"Sasuke," Naruto muttered Sasuke pulled Naruto down for another intense kiss.

Naruto moaned into the kiss as Sasuke nibbled on his lower lip. Sasuke's hands unbuttoned Naruto's pants pulling them off along with his boxers. Naruto settled himself in between Sasuke's opened legs. Their crocks rubbed against each other causing Sasuke to gasp. Naruto place two fingers in his mouth sucking on them. Slowly he pushed them inside the Uchiha causing moans to come from him. Naruto moved his fingers slowly around his insides. Sasuke screamed and at that moment Naruto knew he had found Sasuke's prostration point. Slowly he took out his fingers causing a slight whimper to come from Sasuke. Naruto pulled Sasuke's legs up positioning himself for entrance.

"Sasuke-" Naruto was going to ask if he was ready but Sasuke cut him off. "Do it."

Naruto nodded kissing him before entering. Both boys screamed. Naruto started slowly going in and out of the boy. He pushed in deeper each time.

"F-fas-faster!" Sasuke moaned.

Naruto replied speeding up. Sasuke's wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist.

"H-h-harder!" Sasuke shouted.

He replied biting onto his lip as he trusted deep into Sasuke hard. Sasuke's back arched his eyes shut letting all his sensations take over. He felt the pressure in his lower abdomen build up getting stronger and stronger. Soon Sasuke could no longer hold it in. His body tightened as they were covered in white. With that scream Naruto came to his climax spilling his seed inside the other boy. Naruto leaned forward his head lying on the boy's chest hearing the rapped beating of his heart. When he regained enough strength Naruto pulled himself out of Sasuke still lying onto of him.

"Naruto," Sasuke muttered.

"Yes?" the tired blonde replied.

"I, I want to go back to Konoha, with you. I want to stay with you," Sasuke informed him.

Blue met black as Naruto looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"I want to stay with you too. I always want to stay by your side," Naruto replied happily.

Sasuke pulled his lover into a deep loving kiss.

When he finally pulled away he said, "Let's go home."

Naruto nodded getting off the Uchiha. They slipped on their cloths slowly still quite exhausted from their love making. They walked back toward the village using each other as support to keep from falling over. As they walked Kakashi came running up to them.

"Naruto, Sasuke," Kakashi said slowly.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto greeted him happily. "We were just heading back home."

"We? Does that mean that Sasuke coming back?" Kakashi asked.

"That's what it means," Sasuke answered.

"Lets go!" Naruto shouted pulling Sasuke along.

"You kept you promise to Sakura," Kakashi noted.

Naruto stopped dead. Truthfully he had forgotten all about Sakura.

"Damn! I forgot about Sakura!" Naruto shouted slamming his head into Sasuke's chest.

"What about her?" Sasuke asked placing a hand on the blonde's head.

"I promised to bring you back," Naruto sighed.

"So? I'm going back," Sasuke replied.

"I promised to bring you back for 'her'," Naruto answered.

"If I was going back for her when she tried to stop me I would have stayed," Sasuke replied simply.

Naruto opened his mouth and shut it. Sasuke did have a good point. Naruto shook his head. He made a promise.

"But-" Naruto tried to say but was cut off. "I'm only going back for you."

Sasuke leaned towards Naruto whose face turned scarlet. He was leaning in for a kiss.

"What happened between you too?" Kakashi asked.

That caused both of their face to turn red.

"Um, well, you see," Naruto stuttered.

"I'm in love with this dope," Sasuke replied the blush deepened.

Kakashi just gapped at them. He knew something was up with them. He had suspected but totally disregarded it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted nudging the boy.

"What's the point of hiding it? They will find out sooner or later," Sasuke replied.

"But Sakura-" Sasuke cut him off again. "Will just have to accept it."

Naruto sighed. Sasuke was right and there was nothing he could do about it. He would just stick true to his feelings.

"Your right," Naruto said softly.

"Don't worry everything will work out," Sasuke whispered kissing his lover.

Kakashi coughed alerting them to his presence.

"Let's get going," Kakashi said both boys nodded following him back to the village.

When they arrived none other then Sakura was waiting at the gate. Sasuke took hold of Naruto hand squeezing it to reassure him. Naruto looked at him and gave a weak smile as she ran up to them.

"Naruto you did it!" Sakura shouted she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw that both the boys' fingers were intertwined. "Naruto?"

"Um, Sakura, Sasuke and I," Naruto trailed off.

"Are in love," Sasuke finished. "I love this dopy blonde and I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way for you. You will just have to learn to accept it."

Sasuke wasn't trying to be cruel just honest.

Sakura sighed, "I know. I figured it out a long time ago. I was just hoping I was wrong. I'm just going to need sometime. Think you can give that to me?"

Naruto smiled walking up to her and hugging the slightly crying girl.

"Take as much time as you need," Naruto whispered.

Sakura hugged him back sniffling a little as they pulled away.

"I have to get back to the hospital," she said before rushing off.

Sasuke hugged the blonde from behind kissing his neck.

"See? I told you everything would work out," Sasuke smirked licking his earlobe.

Naruto shuttered.

"I'm so glad you were right," Naruto smiled as Sasuke continued to kiss his neck.

"My place or your?" Sasuke asked seductively.

"Yours," was Naruto's simple reply.

They both ran off leaving Kakashi behind.

"Things will definitely get interesting," Kakashi smirked to himself.

* * *

**Erin:** You can just picture what those too are off to do! *Nose bleed* I am a very sick and twisted person and I love it. Hehehe… Well I hope you liked it! I wanted it done by today and I did it! Yay! Now I need to finish my other fanfictions… Better get to work. Please review!


End file.
